


Una Fuente de Problemas

by Ninandrómeda (Lallen)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Funny, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Thetis es socialmente torpe, Un poco de bullying a Sorrento porque lo amo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallen/pseuds/Ninandr%C3%B3meda
Summary: A veces, sus subordinados podían sacarlo tanto de quicio... un one-shot absurdo con menciones de Julian x Thetis.
Relationships: Mermaid Thetis/Poseidon | Julian Solo/Mermaid Thetis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Una Fuente de Problemas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Ya que hoy fue día de actualizar (ya saben, cada que se alinean los planetas…), pues quise publicar este pequeño experimento bastante tonto pero que me gustó: un one-shot algo absurdo sobre Julian y Thetis. Aunque me gusta mucho esta pareja nunca me sale escribir de ellos, y pues como nadie más lo hace…
> 
> …Y este one-shot mezcla un poco la versión del manga y del anime sobre Thetis, como siempre lo hago cuando la menciono. Porque todavía no supero lo que pasa en el manga.

Ah, la cara de Sorrento.

A veces tenía ganas de golpearlo. Y últimamente, más seguido de lo normal, pues el joven había desarrollado una clara inclinación por traerle malas noticias. Por eso, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe interrumpiendo a uno de sus inversores, y que la adorable cara de su segundo al mando apareció por la puerta, Julian supo que venían problemas.

—Disculpe, señor Julian, ¿Podría interrumpirlo un momento?

Julian reprimió sus ganas de preguntar "¿Ahora qué…?" y puso su mejor cara de disculpa ante el resto de la junta.

—Si me permiten un momento, caballeros…

Casi pudo escuchar las críticas cuando cerró la puerta. A regañadientes, siguió al joven, quien balbuceando un montón de disculpas lo guiaba por el pasillo.

El joven millonario se sentía crecientemente estresado; Su compañía había sufrido un duro golpe después de su ausencia (que para no complicarse explicando acerca de dioses, santuarios submarinos, y luego una larga cruzada de trabajo humanitario, habían camuflado como " _incapacidad médica_ "), pues sus inversores no sólo habían retirado gran parte de sus negocios con él, sino que lo ponían constantemente a prueba. Julian necesitaba volver a ganarse la confianza de todos.

—Sorrento, de verdad no entiendo cómo rayos se las arreglan Thetis y tú para que cada que estoy tratando de reparar lo que queda de mi empresa, algo pase ¡Me estoy cansando!

— ¡Pero Julian! Siempre estamos a tus órdenes, sólo te molestamos cuando hay algún problema de fuerza mayor.

— ¡De fuerza mayor! — ironizó el heredero, con ganas de dar media vuelta. — ¿Y la vez que tuvimos que cancelar una reunión con los inversores japoneses porque tenías un " _concierto urgente_ " y querías forzosamente que yo estuviera ahí?

Sorrento enrojeció.

—...bueno… igual habían muchas personas importantes en el concierto…

Julian suspiró, hastiado. Sus seguidores no tenían ni pizca de sentido de las prioridades.

—Espero que hayas interrumpido mi reunión por algo que valga la pena.

—Bueno… dejaré que lo veas por ti mismo.

Acababan de llegar al patio interior del enorme edificio ejecutivo en el que Julian tenía la reunión. En el centro del patio, moderno y amplio, una enorme fuente ocupaba el centro del sitio. Y dentro de la fuente, jugando con los chorros de agua…

—¡¿THETIS?!

—Te dije. — Se resignó Sorrento, suspirando. —Llevo casi una hora tratando de sacarla de ahí. No quiere escucharme, y básicamente me ha reclamado como cinco veces que te trajera en persona.

Julian Solo sintió un ligero tic en un ojo. Carajo, no era posible tener subordinados tan idiotas. Apretó los puños y a pisotadas fue hacia Thetis, gritando en el camino:

— ¡¿Pero cómo Rayos Puede Ser Posible Esto?! ¡Thetis, Explicación!

Thetis dejó de jugar y volteó hacia su líder, Mirándolo por sobre la orilla de la fuente. La chica levantó una ceja y esperó a que el joven llegara ante ella. Lo miró de arriba a abajo. Julian se veía estresado y enojado.

—Oh. Realmente vino.

—Thetis estoy en medio de una reunión, ¿Qué rayos significa esto?

—Soy un pez.

Julian tuvo ganas de romper algo. Escuchó a Sorrento acercarse a ambos, discretamente. El jefe aprovechó para voltear hacia él.

—Soy un pez… Soy un pez ¿Oíste eso, Sorrento? Soy un pez, me dice, ¡SOY UN PEZ!

—...En realidad algo de razón tiene.

La mirada que Julian le lanzó en ese momento le dejó muy claro a Sorrento que la frase había estado completamente de más. El joven Marina tragó saliva.

—...Peeero Igual y esto es demasiado— Agregó, dirigiéndose a Thetis. La marina se encogió de hombros, inafectada.

—No me importa, necesito agua.

Julian se tapó la cara con una mano. Paciencia, Julian, paciencia. ¿Por qué no podía dividirse en dos personas? Dejaría que Poseidón se encargara de cualquier asunto como este, mientras él se concentraba en resolver problemas normales de empresario.

—Thetis, yo necesito terminar esta junta. Es urgente.

—Llevo días enteros diciendo que necesito agua. No me escuchas.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Volvamos a casa. Necesito el mar.

—"Necesito el mar"… Dioses ¡Tengo ahí adentro a cinco presidentes de compañías importantes decidiendo si invierten o no invierten! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!

Thetis, en respuesta, se estiró un poco más dentro del agua, quedando justo abajo de uno de los chorros. Sorrento por un instante encontró la escena extremadamente cómica. Thetis le sostenía la mirada a su líder, con una expresión que estaba entre "me importan un bledo tus inversores" y… algo raro.

"¿Está coqueteando?" se preguntó Sorrento a dos dedos de perturbarse.

Julian definitivamente no lo notó. Empezaba a sonar cada vez más desesperado.

—Thetis, por favor, por piedad, sal de allí. Si alguien te ve aquí y averigua que tienes que ver con mi compañía…

—Para ser el dios del mar y el encargado de su equilibrio, hablas mucho de esa estúpida compañía.

Julian se pasó una mano por la cara. Ya estaba harto. Sus valientes guerreros eran poderosos, hábiles y leales, pero por alguna razón el destino los había desprovisto por completo de cualquier tipo de interés en lo que pasara fuera de sus vidas de guerreros. La compañía, especialmente. Con la excepción del mar y la música, los dos eran incapaces de ver más allá de sus vidas como guerreros.

El joven millonario había intentado, una y otra vez, inculcarles lo importante que era la compañía. Si, ser líder del santuario submarino (del que quedaba poca cosa) era importante, pero para Julian importaba mucho más trabajar en sus inversores. ¿Cuál era el punto de ser un hipotético Amo de las Aguas si las controlaba otra persona?

Comenzaba a sospechar que igual y les faltaba un neurotransmisor.

—Thetis, Sorrento, no sé cuantas veces hemos tenido esta discusión, pero les recuerdo que están viviendo bajo el techo de mi compañía, comiendo y viviendo a mis expensas. Lo mínimo que podrían hacer es hacerme esto más fácil ¡Les guste la vida terrenal, o no!

—Prefieres a tu compañía por sobre tu santuario.

Julian apretó los labios. Thetis frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada hacia él. Los azules ojos de la sirena eran profundos, como el mar que tanto adoraba, y amenazantes, como las tormentas que lo perturbaban. Sorrento sintió inmediatamente que esto se estaba volviendo más personal que hacían unos minutos y comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

El jefe de la compañía tenía las cosas mucho más claras antes de mirar a Thetis a los ojos. Poco a poco, además de estresado, comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Además, la chica tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo, y entre más la miraba más cuenta se daba.

Genial, nervioso, estresado, y excitado.

—Y prefieres a tu compañía por sobre mí.

—Thetis… aquí no es el lugar para hablar de esto. Definitivamente.

—Oh ¿Entonces dónde podemos hablar de que no nos hemos acostado una sola vez desde que empezó este estúpido viaje?

Julian abrió los ojos como platos, Sorrento en cambio parecía que le iba a dar una embolia.

— ¡¿Ustedes estaban…?!

—Thetis, por favor, sal de esa fuente.

— ¡¿Pero desde cuándo…?!— Seguía Sorrento.

—No me dejas protegerte. Estoy en mi habitación encerrada todo el día. Me aburro, no puedo entrenar, en esta ciudad no hay ninguna salida al mar, y no vienes a verme.

—Sorrento no me causa estos problemas.

—Y la vez del concierto de…

— ¡Hey! ¿Pueden dejar de sacar ese concierto a colación? — se quejó el músico, de pronto perdiendo un poco de su sonrojo. Ni Julian ni Thetis le prestaron atención. Finalmente, Julian miró hacia el cielo como invocando encontrar paciencia, cerró los ojos y volvió a hablar, con una voz muy forzadamente calmada:

— ¿Qué quieres, Thetis? Qué necesito hacer para que salgas de la fuente y… esos… ¡¿Thetis esos son corales?! Dios…

—Dioses —corrigieron los dos marinas a la vez.

—Dioses… ustedes son un dolor de cabeza, punto.

Un fugaz pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. ¿Y si le proponía a Saori cambiar a sus guerreros por dos caballeros más tranquilos? Como si fueran tarjetas coleccionables. Te doy a Sorrento, mándame a Shun de Andrómeda. La voz de Thetis rompió esa tonta fantasía como si reventara una burbuja de jabón.

—Preséntame como tu guardaespaldas ante todos tus socios. Me llevas a todas tus reuniones. Y regresamos a la mansión lo antes posible, ya no quiero estar en esta estúpida ciudad.

Sorrento levantó las cejas y volteó hacia Julian con curiosidad.

Julian suspiró. Bueno, parte de saber negociar era saber ceder.

—Ok… Thetis, eres mi nueva guardaespaldas. Sorrento te llevará a comprar ropa más adecuada para tu nuevo puesto y para que se lo crean mis inversores.

— ¿Oye, en qué momento acept…?

—Y en el camino tendrá carta blanca para usar RAZONABLEMENTE mi dinero y no causarme más problemas— Completó Julian, mirando a Sorrento con mala cara. El marina supo que igual y era mejor no insistir.

— ¿Algo más, Thetis?

La sirena hizo una cara bastante satisfecha, pero su sonrisa estaba aún llena de malicia. Para ser alguien que no era completamente humana, Julian se dijo que la guerrera era muy buena coqueteando.

—Una disculpa.

Julian suspiró.

—Lo siento. Debí pensar más en ti por este viaje.

Se inclinó para tomar su brazo. La levantó, y cuando la tuvo frente a él no puedo evitar besarla…

— ¡Argh! ¡Mi traje!

…empapando por completo su traje.

—No sé mucho de esto, Julian, pero creo que eso no fue muy romántico. — se burló la sirena.

— ¡En lugar de burlarse de su superior militar podrían ir a buscarme un traje nuevo! ¡La reunión sigue esperándome!

**Author's Note:**

> Fin del Oneshot.
> 
> Bueno esto es casi experimental, quería escribir algo de humor con esta pareja. Así pasa. Ahora me retiraré a esconderme en algún rincón luego de ponerle ese título.
> 
> ¡Hasta luego, gracias por leer!


End file.
